Trapped With Trouble
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Sequel to Behind Fletcher. Three months later more trouble comes up for Fletcher and Olive. Can they handle it? Or will they watch everything fall apart in front of them? FOLIVE!
1. Chapter 1

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well I am soooooo excited for this! I've always wanted to write a sequale for a story and now I finally get too! This is in fact the sequale for "Behind Fletcher" so if you haven't read that story first you should before reading this one. Also thanks so much for all your reviews from my other story. I just hope you guys love this story as much! Oh also I own nothing mentioned on this story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

_"In other news Heather Quimby escaped from prison the other night with nothing but..." _

Fletcher didn't let the reported on the television say anything else before he shut the tv off. Olive sent him a worried look and the two sat in silence for a minuet. Before they even knew what was going on Chyna had called them and told them to turn on channel seventy-five because they were doing a report about Fletcher's mom. However they both instantly agree that turning on the television was a horrible idea. Only because his mother was after him and everyone knew it too, half the school must have seen the report by now and Olive was scared to ask Fletcher what he thought of the news.

It has been three months since everything last happened. Fletcher's mother has been arrested and Olive's parents had taken full custody of him. Not only that but Angus had become more of a jerk towards not only Fletcher but Chyna as well. He was only interested in Olive and each time they saw him, he always tried to convince Olive to leave Fletcher and go with him. Everything was just bad between them now. Oh also between the three months Fletcher and Olive have been dating and everything for them has been going well, well that was up until the news they just saw.

"Fletch." Olive said with a worried tone as she moved closer to him on the couch. "Fletch, are you okay?" Olive asked once more with worry.

"No." Fletcher answered with a look.

"It's going to be fine baby I promise." Olive said as she pulled him into a hug, he pulled away.

"Don't promise something you can't keep." Fletcher stated as he turned around and faced her with his back, he was really upset about the news.

"Listen I'm not going to let her hurt you, I'm going to protect you and so is Chyna." Olive said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, I'm just scared." Fletcher said as he hugged her arms.

"Well don't be." Olive said as she peeked him on the cheek. "You have no reason to be, she's not even around." Olive said with a smile.

"You're right." Fletcher said with a smile as he turned around and looked at her, he glanced at the clock. "We should head to school." Fletcher said.

"We should, it is seven ten." Olive said as they both stood, grabbed there backpacks, and headed towards the door.

"Another day of dealing with high school, yeah!" Fletcher said with sarcasm as Olive laughed.

"Hey it's gonna be okay, I'll be here for you, always." Olive said, they grabbed hands, and began to walk to school.

However little did they know that in the next couple weeks everything was going to turn upside down. School was just the start of their troubles and with Fletcher's mom out of prison who knows where things might lead too. No matter the happy couple walked to school with smiles on there faces because they were telling one another funny stuff to get there mind off things. But none of them noticed the purple van that drove past them and into the driveway of Olive's house. A young old lady got out of the car and smiled when she watched the two walk down the road...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! OMG thanks so much fro reading! I can't wait to write more for all of you! anyway wondering who the women is? Hint, NOT Fletcher's mom! But thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover  
**

**P.S - This chapter was only short because it was the start. The next chapter will hopefully be longer! Also the new ant farm episode is on tonight! **


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter two! Thanks so much for all your reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway I own nothing from ant farm or anything else mentioned in this story. But I do own my oc Dona! You'll meet her in this chapter! :) So please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

School wasn't any different then it normally was, the only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was that Lexi wasn't out to kill Fletcher anymore and to be honest he was kind of scared about her. No matter he and Olive walked into The A.N.T Farm and they were greeted by Gibson and everyone else. Homeroom was all the ants first three classes because it was time where they could work on their talents. That and they could finish any homework for their academic classes they didn't get done the night before, and they all got to hang out with all their friends.

Fletcher had walked over to his art supplies and Olive had walked over to the purple couch and sat down. The two minded their own business because Fletcher wanted to paint a picture that had just poped into his mind. Olive on the other hand wanted to read a book she had gotten a few days ago and she wanted to try and finish it before the end of this weekend. So everything was pretty much normal and the good thing was that there was no Angus around so they didn't have to deal with him at the moment. However they stopped what they were doing when they saw Chyna running in.

"Guys!" Chyna exclaimed as she stopped running, and began to catch her breath.

"Gee Chyna clam down, you'll pass out if you don't." Olive said as Chyna walked over to Olive and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Chyna?" Fletcher asked with worry and wonder.

"Good news!" Chyna exclaimed with a smile. "Skidmore said there's a new ant coming in!" Chyna stated with a smile.

"A new one!? Wasn't Violet bad enough?" Fletcher asked as Olive smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey I'd keep your boyfriend's mouth shut if I were you Doyle!" Violet exclaimed from the other-side of the room.

"Sorry!" Olive stated as she sent Fletcher a warning look, he just shrugged.

"Apparently this ant is suppose to be a voice prodigy!" Chyna exclaimed with excitement.

"A what?" Fletcher asked with wonder.

"A voice prodigy." A voice said that made them all turn towards the door. "It means I can almost imitate anyone I see on shows." The voice said.

All three turned around and instantly saw a girl about their age standing in the door. She was about as tall as Chyna but a little shorter. The girl was wearing a pair of blue jeans, red covers, and a Taylor Swift shirt. She had brown hair with blond highlights and her eyes were hazel. It seemed that she was excited to be in the program. Whenever the girl finished talking Gibson had walked up and welcomed her to the ant farm with Olive mocking him. Everything was normal, but this new ant seemed different. Fletcher didn't know why but she felt like bad news, and he was worried about her.

The girl was introduced to everyone and she was even shown around the ant farm. Fletcher continued to study the girl closer, she hasn't really talked to him much yet because he sort of went back to his art before Chyna began introductions. The girl so far seemed friendly but for some reason Fletcher noticed that she kept looking at him every now and then and to be honest it was kind of creepy. Olive had decided to leave Chyna and the new girl and walked over to where Fletcher was standing. When she arrived he pulled her into a hug and they kissed.

"Whatcha working on?" Olive asked with interest as she looked at the canvas, so far there was only a light blue streak on it.

"A surprise." Fletcher said with a smile.

"Oh, can't wait!" Olive exclaimed with a smile. "Have you meet Dona yet?" Olive asked as Fletcher shook his head.

"No...and Dona?" Fletcher asked as Olive nodded. "What Are her best friends named Eric, Fez, Hide, Jackie, and Kelso?" Fletcher wondered with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Olive said with a laugh as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"Come on, you had to admit that was a good one." Fletcher said with a smile.

"Fine, whatever." Olive said as she rolled her eyes. "She's going to join us for lunch, are you cool with that?" Olive wondered.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Fletcher asked as Olive shook her head and the two laughed.

"Well third is about to end, we should get going before the big kids come." Olive said as Fletcher nodded.

The two cleaned up all their things and gathered the rest of their books. What made school even better was that Fletcher pretty much had almost all his classes with Olive and Chyna. The only class he didn't have with either of them was art, and trust me he wasn't happy about that one. However when everyone walked into the halls the bell for third to end began to ring and all these big kids began to walk into the halls. Instantly everyone freaked and they all began to run towards the direction their classes were in. Yup same old same, if only they could survive this year then life would be good...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**

**P.S - Did any of you see the new episode last night!? If so what did you think of it? **


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from A.N.T Farm so please ENJOY chapter three because I hope you like it a lot! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Third period was as normal as it could get. Mr. Cunny the Math teacher had assigned them a lot of homework. So Fletcher decided that any plans for tonight were cancelled mainly because they were given five pages front and back of problems to complete. Not only was Fletcher not very good at Math but he knew he was going to need help with it, he was going to ask Olive for help when they got home. Fourth was slower then third, but it was because lunch was next and Fletcher kept glancing at the clock every now and then. In fact Fletcher was to busy looking at the clock he had no idea what his Science teacher was talking about. No matter he looked around the room and smiled when he saw Olive writing everything down.

Olive, he loved her so much and he couldn't thank her enough for everything she has done for him. But suddenly an idea popped into his mind. There three month anniversary was coming up and he really wanted to do something romantic and special for her. However his thoughts were pulled back into reality when the bell finally rung for class to end. Fletcher gathered his items and he, Olive, and Chyna all began to walk to the lunch room. To be honest Fletcher wanted to meet this Dona chick because from her heard from Olive and Chyna she seemed really nice.

"I love pizza day!" Olive exclaimed with a smile as they all sat down after getting their lunches.

"I know it's the only day that Angle can't mess anything up!" Chyna stated as everyone laughed.

"Who's Angle?" Dona asked as she and Violet came up to the table and sat down.

"Oh the lunch guy." Fletcher said as he pointed to the guy who was handing people their lunch trays.

"Interesting. And is it normal for him to wear a net on his bear?" Dona asked as Chyna nodded and laughed.

"So Dona, how do you like Webster so far?" Fletcher asked with wonder as he took a bit of his pizza.

"It's good. But it just got a lot better." Dona said as she sent a smile at Fletcher and batted her eyes at him, he swallowed his pizza.

"Um, okay then." Fletcher said with a nervous look.

Everyone began to eat their own lunch and suddenly Fetcher couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable about this new girl Dona. She just hit on him and Olive nor Chyna noticed a thing and he was afraid to say something because he knew Dona would deny it. So Fletcher ignored the fact and continued to eat his lunch and talk to his friends. He avoided eye contact with Dona and moved closer to Olive. When he moved closer he gave her a peck on the cheek and she leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. Everything about this moment seemed perfect and Fletcher loved it. Looking over at Dona he noticed that she was staring at the two with annoyance and jealousy? Fletcher smiled, this was going to be interesting.

Chyna began to talk to Olive about the latest episode of High Heels High and Fletcher listened as they talked. Dona joined them every now and then about the show but grew tired of the conversation, she started to send Fletcher flirty smiles. Suddenly Fletcher felt sick to his stomach and he couldn't eat his lunch anymore. He stood up, grabbed his tray, and began to walk to the trash can on the other side of the room and tossed his tray into the trash can. As he turned around Fletcher looked at the popular table, Lexi and some big kids were sitting there, but Angus was there as well!

"Ew he's looking at me." Angus stated with a scoff as everyone at the popular table turned and looked at him.

"Get lost Quimby!" Lexi called as some of the kids started to laugh. "Or should I say Pumpernickel!?" Lexi questioned as they all laughed.

"Shut up!" Fletcher stated with annoyance.

"Oh look Angus you were right, he can speak for himself!" Lexi stated as she and Angus laughed.

"Lexi I think you should leave him alone." Paisley said from next to Lexi as she sent Fletcher a sad look.

"Shut up Paisley!" Lexi stated with anger.

"Quimby where's your mom? Oh right after you!" Angus called as he laughed.

"Yeah hopefully she'll get him so we don't have to see his ugly face around here anymore." Lexi said she laughed.

Fletcher frowned and he could feel tears coming to his eyes. He took one look at Angus and Lexi then at Olive, Chyna, and Dona and he turned around and ran out the lunch room. This time Angus and Lexi went to far and he ran down the hall as fast as he could. Without noticing Fletcher began to feel tears roll down his face. He ran into The A.N.T Farm and slammed the door closed. As soon as he did, he slid down to the floor and began to cry. Ever since his mother was arrested Angus and Lexi had made things worse for him, all they did was tease him and make fun of him about it.

After crying for a little bit Fletcher stood up and walked over to where his paintings were and pulled out a brand new canvas. He really needed to paint something that represented how he felt, it was how he got over his emotions. However as he was about to pull out the canvas there was a knock on the door to the A.N.T Farm. Fletcher left his art supplies and walked over to the door. Looking through the window on the door he was shocked to see who was standing there. Instantly he pulled open the door and moved aside to allow the person to come it. With smiles on their faces Olive and Paisley both walked into the A.N.T Farm...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! Poor Fletcher! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**IMPORTANT A/N - Starting tomorrow I will have driver's school after normal school. So I will be very busy this week and I will have very litle time to be on Fanfiction. I will try to update when I can but it's going to be hard. But keep an eye out for the next chapter because I will and try and have it up sometime this week but it will be hard for me. I will be very very busy! **


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter! I tried to make this chapter long it's just hard when I don't have a lot of time. I'm bust with school and then I have driving class after until Thursday. So on Friday I will try to update again but I'm not making any promises about that. But thanks so much for all the reviews and sorry for the long wait! Please ENJOY chapter four! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Fletcher sat on the purple couch after letting Olive and Paisley enter the A.N.T Farm. It was kind of weird to see Paisley in the room since she was a big kid and she normally hung around Lexi Reed. It was interesting to see how nice Paisley could become after being away from Lexi, pretty much all the ants liked Paisley. The three of them were either sitting or standing in award silence and Fletcher began to wonder why they were even in the room. It came to a shock that Paisley cared about Fletcher, well that was what he was assuming anyway. It was really nice to see Olive the most though, he loved her. Yes he Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby loved his Olive Doyle.

By watching the girls he could tell that Olive was worried about him. She would go on acting like she came into the room to do something only to sneak worried glances at hm every now and then. But when Fletcher looked at Paisley it was kind of weird to see her seem happy when she knew the situation was bad. That and she kept sending small smiles to him every now and then. None of this was making sense, Olive, he knew the reason why she was here. But Paisley, he was totally lost and in all honesty he didn't really mind that she was here.

"So Fletch, are you okay?" Olive asked with worry as she walked over to him and placed her arm around him.

"Yes." Fletcher said with a small smile. "Thanks." Fletcher said again as he and Olive hugged, she pecked him on the lips.

"I'm sorry about Lexi she normally isn't that mean towards people." Paisley apologized as Fletcher smiled.

"It's okay, not your fault." Fletcher said as Paisley smiled at him.

"Wait did you say Lexi not normally mean!?" Olive wondered as Paisley nodded. "Oh that is great!" Olive said with a laugh.

"Well it's true." Paisley said as she rolled her eyes.

Olive stood there laughing for a little while. As she laughed Fletcher couldn't help but smile once more, he loved her laugh. It was one of the many things he loved about her. However instead of going back to the lunch room Fletcher, Olive, and Paisley decided to stay and hang out in the A.N.T Farm and they even jammed out to Miley Cyrus. But when the bell rang Paisley had to leave and head to class and so did Olive. Now Fletcher had to leave for class as well but he decided to stay behind and gather his things for art class. The one class he loved and hated at the same time.

Walking over to the purple couch where he had placed his bag he grabbed it and began to walk towards the door. When he made it to the door of the ant room there was a loud crash and shatter that made him jump at least a feet into the air. Turning around Fletcher was shocked when he saw that there was a hole trough the giant glass window on the other side of the room. He began to walk towards the window and stopped when something caught his eyes. Fletcher walked over and picked up the item, it was a brick with a note attached to it. He flipped the paper open and began to read.

_You think your safe? You think little Olive can protect you? Well your wrong!  
I will get what is mine even if it means doing the worse.  
You aren't safe Fletcher! You will be mine! - Mom..._

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) I will try and have an update as soon as I can! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway look at this! An update on Friday just like I told you there would be! :) So without keeping you waiting I own nothing from A.N.T Farm so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The note hit him in the face like a tone of bricks falling on top of him. A million of emotions were coming through at one time and Fletcher honestly had no idea what he was going to do. His mom was here? At the school? What if she came in after him? Or what if he tried to attack Olive or Chyna? So many questions were going through his mind that he ripped the note into two pieces. Once he calmed down he felt so stupid for ripping the note, but yet it still felt so good to rip it. Fletcher placed the two pieces of paper in his back pocket and tightened his strap on his messenger bag.

Fletcher began to head to his next class and instantly began to think about that note he just received. No matter how hard he tried to forget about that stupid note, he just couldn't. What did she mean by her worse? What was the worst possible thing she could do? That was in honesty what Fletcher was mainly afraid off. Still he walked to class and tried to think of Olive and how much he loved her. When he got to class he entered the room and looked away when Lexi sent him a death glare, every since he spilled his paint on her in art, they have never been on good terms.

"You okay?" Chyna asked with wonder when he sat down at their lab table.

"Hu?" Fletcher asked with a blank expression on his face. "Oh yeah I'm fine!" Fletcher said as Chyna smiled and looked away.

"Hey did we have homework in here!?" Fletcher questioned with worry as Chyna nodded.

"Yeah we had to do pages twenty one-twenty two questions five-twenty." Chyna explained as Fletcher frowned, Chyna frowned as well.

"Shoot! I forgot about it and didn't do the pages!" Fletcher stated as he pulled out his Science book.

"Oh did Fletcher forget to do his homework again?" Mr. Johnson asked when he walked into the room, Chyna and Fletcher gave him a look.

"You see how he just assumes it was me!?" Fletcher exclaimed as he dropped his book and gestured to Mr. Johnson, Chyna laughed.

"Interesting Factoid about not doing homework. Not doing homework can harm your grades so bad that you can flunk." Olive said from behind them.

"Olive hunny, not the time!" Fletcher stated as he turned around and sent Olive a look.

"Sorry." Olive said with a look. "Love you!" Olive said with a smile as Fletcher smiled back.

"But um, yes I did not do my homework." Fletcher said as Mr. Johnson sent him a look.

"Have it in tomorrow!" Mr. Johnson said as Fletcher nodded.

As Mr. Johnson walked to his desk everyone else in the room got ready too learn. It was a good thing they no longer had their old Science teacher, he was so annoying and bad that Olive wanted to take over the class. Of course Fletcher and Chyna wouldn't let her because well, we all know what happened the last time she became a teacher. However through out all of Science Fletcher was really having a hard time concentrating because that same stupid note kept coming back into his head. The teacher collected everyone else's homework and began to teach.

Class went on and about half way through the class period they were all split into groups of three and worked on some other pages together. However instead of working like they were suppose to be Fletcher, Olive, and Chyna talked about whatever they felt like talking about. They at one point were talking about the latest Once Upon A Time episode on ABC and eventually went into talking about the latest episode of That 70's Show. When the bell finally rung Fletcher was really happy, art was next and it was his last class of the day. Well he was happy until he remembered that Lexi was in his class...

* * *

"Are you sure?" Angus asked as the person in front of him nodded.

"Yes." The person in front of him said as Angus smiled. "Anything, just bring him to me." The person said as Angus nodded once more.

"And I get full pay right? Like you promised? All five thousand dollars?" Angus questioned with wonder and happiness.

"Again yes, as long as you keep your end of the deal, get him alone and hold him till I come." The person said with a evil smile.

"No problem." Angus said with a smile as well.

"Just make sure no one catches you, and he'll be hard to get alone." The person said with a worried look.

"Him? Hard? Your forgetting this is Fletcher were talking about, he's not smart at all." Angus said as the person nodded in agreement.

"Your right." The person said with a smile. "How are you going to get him alone?" The person asked with interest.

"Easy I'll reason with him, make him think were friends again, and snap the trap!" Angus stated as he smiled and began to leave the room he was in.

"Say that last line again!" The person said as Angus stopped walking and turned around.

"Um...I'll...um...distract him with something shinny!" Angus said as the person smiled and nodded, and Angus laughed and walked away.

"Fletcher Quimby you are not safe, you will be mine!" The person exclaimed with an evil laughed.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Hm...seems like Angus is working for someone! Any guesses on who this mysterious person is? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter six will hopefully be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING! :) Anyway as normal I own nothing from A.N.T Farm and there's not much going on in this chapter but still please ENJOY chapter six! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

When school ended Fletcher was happy because he and Olive were walking home together and Chyna was with them. The three friends were hanging out, laughing, talking, and just being themselves. It was nice to finally be able to be themselves after this whole mess with Fletcher's mother and other stuff like that. In fact none of them were thinking about any of that stuff and they were talking about Chyna's upcoming performance. The school was holding a concert for anyone who wanted to sing and Chyna had singed up, she even was in the middle of writing a new song.

Fletcher began to think that the school had either to many activities and to many clubs. It was only a matter of time before the school became a full club school and got rid of their normal classes, Fletcher was indeed waiting for that to happen. The wind blew harder and colder and Olive shivered from the cold. Being the gentlemen he was, Fletcher took of his jacket and wrapped it around Olive's shoulders and she thanked him. They instantly grabbed hands and Chyna smiled at the two. All three of them laughed when the jacket flew off of Olive and smacked Chyna right in the face.

"Here." Chyna said as she grabbed the jacket and handed it back to Fletcher who gave it to Olive.

"Thanks, and sorry about that." Olive said as Chyna laughed along with Fletcher.

"No problem." Chyna stated as she smiled. "That was like totally a television moment." Chyna said as the three laughed again.

"I know it's like everything was planned out." Fletcher said as Olive nodded, they laughed.

"Well this is my house, I'll see you guys later!" Chyna called as she waved goodbye to them and walked up to her house.

The couple stood there and watched making sure their friend made it inside okay. When Chyna made it inside Fletcher and Olive began to walk once more and awkward silence came over them. Fletcher hated it when this happened mainly because he was wondering what Olive was thinking, that and e was worried that she was thinking bad stuff about him. He knew she wasn't, it's just he didn't know what to say, or what she thought. However something caught his attention when they were walking in silence, it was a sound. Not just any sound it was a horn, beeping at them.

Both turned around and noticed a small blue Vintage Cruiser following them slowly a few inches away. Instantly Fletcher began to panic, he knew that car anywhere and he knew who was inside. He grabbed Olive's hand and began to speed walk faster towards Olive's house. There was no way his mother was going to ruin things for them already. That and there was no way that she was going to hurt Olive, he would never let that happen, not in a million years. Fletcher would rather die if it meant protecting the one he loved. What felt forever, they finally made it to Olive's house.

"Come on, let's get inside." Fletcher said as he opened the door and followed Olive inside.

"How'd she find us so quickly!?" Olive questioned as she looked out the living room window and saw that the blue car was sitting across the street.

"Don't know, but were not leaving until your parents get home, and were not walking home anymore." Fletcher said as he grabbed his bag.

"Right." Olive said with a smile. "How do you think she'll be there?" Olive questioned as Fletcher pulled out his binder and tossed his bag.

"Don't know, but I hope the police catch her again." Fletcher said as he opened his binder and began to pull out paper.

"I thought I heard voices in here!" A women said as she came up behind Fletcher and Olive.

"AHHHH! SHE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!" Fletcher yelled as he tossed his binder into the air and jumped over the couch.

"What?" The women said as she sent Olive and worried look.

"Sorry about that Grandma Alex, that's just Fletcher." Olive said with a laugh. "Fletcher knock it off it's just my grandma!" Olive said with a laugh.

"Oh um...well then I'm sorry but you should never sneak up behind someone like that!" Fletcher stated as he stood up from behind the couch.

"So your the famous Fletcher Quimby my little Olive tells me about all the time!" Grandma Alex said with a smile, Olive frowned.

"Grandma!" Olive said with a warning tone.

"Your right Olive he is really cute." Grandma Alex said as Fletcher blushed a little and looked down.

"Grandma! Your embracing me!" Olive said as Grandma Alex laughed along with Fletcher.

"Aw sweetie that's what grandma's do!" Grandma Alex said as she hugged Olive and then Fletcher and walked into the kitchen.

"She's not wrong you know." Fletcher said as Olive rolled her eyes and lightly playfully shoved him.

"So um Grandma why are you here, I mean I love having you, I'm just wondering why?" Olive asked as she and Fletcher walked into the kitchen also.

The three entered the kitchen and Olive and Fletcher sat down at the counter island as Grandma Alex went to the fridge. Grandma Alex decided that she wanted to have dinner ready for Mr. and Mrs. Doyle when they arrived home. Fletcher decided that he and Olive should help and the three of them began to cook and it turns out that Olive's Grandma was here for a few weeks because Olive's parent's were going on a business trip. Which meant that Fetcher and Olive would have been left home alone and there was no way that Grandma Alex was going to let that happen.

In a way it made Fletcher kind of upset that they weren't going to be by themselves but yet in another way it made him feel better that someone was going to be there for them. Who know what kind of things could possibly go wrong if Grandma Alex wasn't here. Plus Fletcher was kind of scared on worrying about his mom, was she planning to strict? However the three were interrupted when the door bell rang. At that moment Grandma Alex walked out of the kitchen and as soon as she was gone, Olive threw a whole cup of flour at Fletcher's face. She laughed, it was on...

* * *

**A/N - That's not good, who knows what's going to happen. And oh Olive you just had to start a food fight. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter seven will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**

**P.S - Looks like there's a new Christmas A.N.T Farm episode coming up in December I saw a commercial for it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) Please Enjoy this chapter because there's a little twist in it, not much, but you'll still like it! Also next chapter we'll get too see a little more of Dona as well, the new ant, and we'll get see another twist as well :) Anyways I own nothing but Dona! So please ENJOY chapter six! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Fletcher laughed as he wiped the flour from his eyes that Olive had thrown at him recently. Looking down he grabbed a hand full of flour himself and planted his hand right on top of Olive's head making the flour cover her hair. At the moment Fletcher knew he really started something with Olive because before he even had a chance to run she grabbed the whole bag of flour and threw the flour from the bag above his head. The flour jumped out, she moved out of the way and instantly he was covered in flour from head to toe. Laughing Olive tossed the flour bag away and clapped.

As soon as she turned around Fletcher smiled, grabbed the sink hose, pulled it out, turned it on, and began to spray her with water. Olive instantly turned and began to tackle Fletcher for the sink hose. They were laughing and having fun. When Olive grabbed onto Fletcher's arm that was holding the hose, Fletcher held his arm into the air and Olive began to tickle him. Instantly Fletcher freaked out and dropped the hose and the two watched in horror as the water began to spray everywhere it possibly could. Fletcher managed to grab it before Olive and Olive began to toss more food at him.

The two were so caught up in their little food fight that none of them noticed that Grandma Alex had walked back into the kitchen with someone next to her. About five minuets later Olive and Fletcher had grabbed the sink hose and began to fight over the hose once more causing the hose to spray them both. When Grandma Alex saw what was going on she laughed to herself for a little and then walked over to the sink and turned the water off making Fletcher and Olive turn towards her in shock. They stood their covered in flour, water, eggs, soap, and whatever they had in reach.

"What is going on in here!?" Grandma Alex questioned with a smile and a stern look.

"He started it!" Olive said with a laugh as she pointed to Fletcher.

"WHAAAT!?" Fletcher exclaimed in a very annoyed expression and a laugh. "You so started this food fight." Fletcher said as Olive shook her head.

"No you did!" Olive said with a smile.

"Why would I do that?" Fletcher questioned with wonder.

"Because you love me!" Olive said with a smile as Fletcher pulled her into a hug.

"I do love you, but I would so not start a food fight with you." Fletcher explained with a laugh.

"Whatever." Olive said as they began to wipe food off themselves. "You know you started it." Olive said again as Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"No it was you and I know all the readers here have my back!" Fletcher said as Olive gasped.

"YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" Olive yelled as she threw more flour onto Fletcher's face.

"See that proves my point, and it was bond to happen at some point anyway." Fletcher said with a laugh.

"Oh I love you." Olive said with a smile.

"And I love you too." Fletcher said as the two leaned in and kissed.

"GROSS! Only you two would have a food fight and make up afterwards!" A voice said that made them turn their heads and back away.

The couple was shocked and worried too see the person they least wanted to see the most. There in the middle of the doorway of the kitchen was none other then Angus Chestnut. He moved forward and Olive got more in front of Fletcher in a fighting stance which in general made Fletcher smile. It was weird to see Angus here of all places since he has done nothing but be a complete jerk to the young couple. Three months of torture from Angus made Fletcher angry and it made him want to beat the crap out of Angus right there at the moment, but he knew he would lose in the fight.

Angus stopped moving and was now standing in the middle of the kitchen a few inches away from Fletcher and Olive. Awkward silence began to come over the three and Fletcher was scared to know why Angus was here. Then again he was scared to know what Angus was even up too and why he even bothered to come to Olive's in the first place. Fletcher watched as Olive sent daggers to Angus, and as Angus stood there looking at him and then at Olive and back again. He seemed to be looking at them for about ten minuets before he decided to break the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry!" Angus blurted as Fletcher and Olive looked at each other confused.

"Hu?" Fletcher asked with wonder as Olive rolled her eyes and playfully hit him. "What do you mean?" Fletcher questioned with interest.

"I'm sorry Quimby! For everything from the last four months!" Angus said with a sad meaningful look.

"Like were suppose to believe you!?" Olive questioned with annoyance as Fletcher rolled his eyes this time.

"Come on please! I miss hanging out with you guys and I miss out fun times together!" Angus exclaimed with a pleading look.

"I don't know..." Fletcher said with uncertainty as he looked Angus in the eyes.

"I promise I will never step out of line again and that I've moved on from Olive!" Angus said as he pulled Fletcher and Olive into a group.

"Well alright! But you step out of line once, you'll regret it." Fletcher said as Olive sent Fletcher and angered and annoyed look.

"I promise I won't and I give Olive full permission to beat me if I do!" Angus said as Fletcher smiled.

"Well then...Angus welcome back!" Fletcher said with excitement as the two pulled Olive into a group hug.

Olive did not like this idea of letting Angus be their friend again one bit, not at all...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter six! What do you guys think, do you think Angus really means his apology? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter seven will be up soon hopefully! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) Anyway as normal I own nothing from A.N.T Farm I only own Dona, which you will see more of her in this chapter. So please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Fletcher smiled the next morning as he slammed his locker door closed when the warning bell rung. He grabbed his messenger bag, tossed it over his shoulder, and headed for the A.N.T Farm with happiness. Ever since Angus had apologized and the three of them made up everything seemed right in the world again and Fletcher began to think that everything was turning around for him. As soon as he entered the A.N.T Farm he was greeted by Angus who was at the computer and Fletcher smiled as he saw Angus. Instantly he sat down on the purple couch and pulled out a sketch book and began to draw.

It was oddly quiet in the A.N.T Farm which was a little strange because normally something odd was happening. However it soon accrued that Olive or Chyna wasn't in the A.N.T Farm at all and Fletcher began to worry that something had happened to them. Fletcher was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed that someone had sat down next him. When he looked up from his drawing he jumped when he saw Dona looking over his shoulder. To be honest Fletcher didn't really like Dona, she just gave him a bad feeling, but he was nice to her because she was friends with Olive.

"Hey...Fletcher right?" Dona asked as Fletcher nodded. "Whatcha drawing?" Dona asked with a smile.

"A picture." Fletcher answered, she didn't need to know what he was drawing.

"Is it a picture for someone special?" Dona asked as she moved closer to Fletcher who scooted further away.

"Yeah it's for my girlfriend." Fletcher said as Dona smiled.

"Girlfriend!?" Dona asked in shock and happiness as she hugged him. "Yes I will be your girlfriend!" Dona said with happiness.

"WHAAT!?" Fletcher exclaimed as he stood up and made Dona fall on her face on the couch. "That's not at all what I said!" Fletcher said with a frown.

"But I thought you asked me to be your girlfriend!?" Dona exclaimed as she stood up.

"No! I said it was FOR my girlfriend! I'm dating Olive!" Fletcher explained with a look as Dona frowned.

"Oh well break up with her! She is sooooo not good enough for you." Dona explained with a look. "I'm better for you." Dona said with a smile.

"Back off and no your not!" Fletcher said as he pushed passed Dona and began to walk away.

"YEAH! Well your gonna regret turning me down!" Dona yelled as she watched Fletcher leave the A.N.T Farm.

In all honesty Fletcher was shocked to see how Dona really acted. He knew from the minuet he saw her that she was going to be bad news and now he knew he was right. What was he going to tell Olive? That one of her friends hit on him and tried to become his girlfriend? She wasn't going to believe him. Instantly Fletcher began to think that everything was falling apart again and it seemed like life did not want to give him a break! Fletcher had no idea where he was going but he needed to find Olive and tell her how much she meant to him. As long as Dona didn't beat him to Olive first.

When Fletcher turned around a corner to where the cafeteria door was he froze. Dona was indeed talking to Olive and whatever they were talking about Olive seemed to be upset and annoyed. Fletcher turned and began to head back to the A.N.T Farm and continued to worry about what Dona was telling Olive. However when Fletcher walked into the A.N.T Farm he noticed that no one was in the room at all. Everyone must be heading to their next classes before the bell rings. But as soon as Fletcher entered the room he regretted it, the door to the A.N.T Farm slammed closed and locked...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter eight! Oh and HAPPY ONE-DAY BEFORE THANKSGIVING! I won't be able to update tomorrow because I won't be home at all. But thanks so much for reading have a happy thanksgiving and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AWESOME! :) Sorry for the three day wait I just got busy with Thanksgiving and Black Friday lol :) Anyway as normal I own nothing so please ENJOY chapter nine! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

When the door slammed shut Fletcher turned swiftly and looked on in shock to see Angus standing there with a smirk on his face and in front of the door. Instantly Fletcher knew something bad was going on and he reached into his pant pocket for his cell to call for Olive or someone who could help. But when he pulled his phone out, someone from behind him grabbed his wrist, shoved him too the floor and threw his phone to Angus. Looking up he was shocked too see Dona standing their with a smirk on her face. Fletcher watched as Angus slammed his phone onto the ground and stomped on it.

This was all going well, instantly Fletcher rolled to the right and stood up when he was further away from Dona. Angus and Dona began to walk towards him and he walked backwards to get away from them. All this was happening to fast and Fletcher was scared out of his wits on what was going to happen. Before he could even say anything to them Dona charged forward and pulled him to the ground. She held him down and Fletcher squirmed and tried his hardest to fight back. Dona was too strong and Angus had came up behind him with a rope.

"Why are you doing this!?" Fletcher cried as Angus finished tying the not behind him. "I thought we were friends again!" Fletcher added with hurt.

"Really!? You really thought we were friends again!?" Angus questioned with a laugh.

"You really are stupid!" Dona said with a laugh as well. "Olive was right, no wonder she doesn't like you." Dona said as Fletcher sent her a look.

"Shut up! Olive does like me!" Fletcher stated as he struggled in the ropes that held him.

"No she doesn't, she told me today." Dona explained. "What do you think we were talking about when you saw in front of the lunch room?" Dona asked.

Fletcher was shocked to hear this, sure he knew they were saying this to make him upset with Olive. But yet part of him didn't believe them, and part of them did. And then it hit him, she knew he was standing out there watching them talk. Fletcher began to struggle once more until Angus grabbed him and forced him to stand and started to push him forward. However as Fletcher was pushed forward he had lost his balance and fell onto the floor once more. The last thing Fletcher remembered seeing before he fell onto the floor was Angus and Dona holding a sack...

* * *

Olive was heading towards the Farm with Chyna because she needed to get some of her books she left in there for her classes. That and they were looking for Fletcher because he had missed the last period and they were worried about him. Maybe he skipped class because of Lexi and he decided to stay in the A.N.T Farm. No matter her and Chyna continued to walk towards the A.N.T Farm and talked to one another about what happened last period. When they entered the A.N.T Farm they noticed that one was in the room, it was just them.

"Hm, if he's not in here, where do you think he could be?" Chyna asked with wonder as Olive grabbed her books from the couch.

"I don't know." Olive said with a look of worry. "Maybe he went to his next class?" Olive asked as Chyna nodded.

"Maybe, anyway you guys are coming later after school to hang out right?" Chyna questioned as Olive nodded this time.

"Yes...and wait, do you see that!?" Olive asked as something caught her eyes.

"What?" Chyna asked with wonder.

"Fletcher's backpack, why is it here?" Olive questioned with even more worry, she knew something was wrong. "He never leaves it!" Olive said.

The two friends stood there for a little in silence. Olive was right and Chyna knew it, if Fletcher's backpack was here then wouldn't he be here? No matter Olive began to panic and suddenly she thought of a good idea. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in Fletcher's number. When it didn't ring and told her the call was disconnected, Olive knew right then and there something was seriously wrong. Chyna watched as her friend panic and slid onto the floor and began to rock back and forth trying to figure things out. She was starting to get worried as well.

"His phone is disconnected and he's not here!" Olive stated, "He's been kidnapped!" Olive exclaimed as Chyna looked at her in shock.

"Olive listen I know Fletcher's missing but that doesn't mean he was kidnapped." Chyna explained. "We can't just jump to conclusions." Chyna added.

"Then what do you think happened!?" Olive questioned with worry.

"I don't know, but we for sure know he's missing and we can have dad investigate his case." Chyna said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Olive asked with hope, she was ready to cry.

"I'm sure, my dad is really good at finding people, here I'll nine one-one." Chyna said as she pulled out her cell phone, they were going to find Fletcher...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter nine! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) Anyway this chapter is short because I didn't have much planned for it and plus it just kept wanting to be written that way lol. So as normal I own nothing! Please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Olive waited silently as she sat on Chyna's living room couch. Daryl Parks was talking to Skidmore about the case and apparently Fletcher didn't turn up for the rest of his classes and he never came to Olive's house after school like he always did. Instantly Olive was even more worried and she was super scared as to what could have happened to Fletcher. What if he was hurt? She wouldn't know, and he could die. Or what if his mother got him, what now? Suddenly she shook her head, Olive didn't want these thoughts in her head, they were going to find Fletcher no matter what.

The case went right to the police after Chyna and Olive talked to Mr. Parks and instantly Mr. Parks began to look through security camera's for possible evidence, the only rooms that didn't have camera's were the classrooms, bathrooms. They were lucky when Chyna had found the security camera for the A.N.T Farm, heck they were all lucky that Skidmore placed one in the room. Oddly enough she had the money for cameras, and at the moment they were all looking through the last twenty-four hours and Mr. Parks kept a very close eye on the monitor and so did Olive, she wanted to know what ha

"Chyna stop the tape and go back! I think I saw Fletcher." Mr. Parks said as Chyna paused the tape and began to play it backwards.

"Look there he is!" Olive said as Chyna stopped the tape again and pressed play.

Everyone watched as a upset Fletcher ran into the A.N.T Farm and threw his backpack on the ground. Olive was ticked when she saw Angus slam the door close and Dona grab his wrist and through him to the floor. Without even thinking Olive growled in anger, she knew Angus didn't mean his apology and now Fletcher was in trouble, not to mention he was kidnapped by Angus and Dona. Chyna was shocked to see what happened as well and Olive could tell because she had small tears forming in her eyes and instantly Olive hugged her best friend. They were both upset.

"Well I guess Angus and who ever that was did not think their plan through, because they are busted!" Mr. Parks said as he stood up.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Chyna wondered as her father stopped and turned to her.

"Going to Angus's house." Mr. Parks said as he disappeared.

...

"What do we do!? Angus is going to some how deny all of this and hate us even more!" Chyna exclaimed a few hours later.

"Why should we care? He's an idiot, and he kidnapped Fletcher!" Olive cried as some tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Olive it's okay were going to find Fletcher, I promise." Chyna said as she walked over to her couch and sat down next to Oliver and hugged her.

"Thanks Chyna I hope we do because I don't know what I'd do without him, I love him." Olive said through some tears.

"I know." Chyna said with a smile.

Olive and Chyna sat there for a while and Chyna tried to help Olive feel better. She knew Olive was hurting most out of this problem and Fletcher was probably scared where he was and in huge trouble. No matter Chyna began to sing a small song that she knew was Olive's favorite song. She was signing "Who Says" by Selena Gomez. Honestly Chyna was getting worried about her dad and she hoped that he caught Angus. Because if she ever sees Angus again she's going to beat the crap out of him for hurting her two best friends! Chyna was making that a promise...

* * *

**A/N - Aw, poor Olive. I'm so happy Chyna's there for her! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	11. Chapter 11

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter elven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Now in this chapter you get to see some Fletcher since I know your all wondering what's happening to him. So as normal I own nothing and please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Fletcher's eyes opened slowly as a bright light came across him and he instantly sat up. The first thing he noticed was that there was no longer and ropes around him and he was free from the rope prison. Secondly Angus and Dona were nowhere to be found and thirdly, he was in his house on his bed. Sitting up Fletcher was shocked to see that his once perfect cleaned room was now a total disaster area because it was all tossed around, crushed, smashed, and ruined in some way. Obviously his mother had caused this when she escaped and lost him.

"Morning Fletchy." Mrs. Quimby said with a huge smile on her face as she walked into his bedroom.

"Mom?" Fletcher asked in fright as he pulled the blankets up to him and backed up against the bed. "Why?" Fletcher asked out loud.

"Why what sweetie?" Mrs. Quimby asked as she handed him a up of tea, he sent her a look.

"You know!? Why'd you kidnap me?" Fletcher asked as he took a look at the tea and placed it on his old bedside table.

"I don't know what you talking about, we've lived together for your whole life." Mrs. Quimby said with a smile.

In all honesty Fletcher was shocked to hear her say those words. He was kidnapped, and he knew it. However his mother avoided the subject by acting all innocent when she even knew he wasn't. As soon as she turned around to grab his tea once more to hand it to him, Fletcher jumped off the bed and ran towards his bedroom door. Whenever he reached the door Fletcher grabbed the door handle and began to pull as hard as he could only to find that the door has been locked. Instantly he slammed his fist against the door and it popped open, he ran out of the room faster then lightning.

Running Fletcher took in the scene all around him and noted that it wasn't just his bedroom that was trashed, it was the whole house. He ran into the living room and dodged whatever objects were broken, smashed, or in his way and went right for the front door. But when Fletcher grabbed a hold of the front door a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and began to pull him backwards. Fletcher began to fight for his life. No matter whatever he tried didn't work only because the person who was holding him back was his mother, and boy did she have a strong grip for sure.

"No! Let go of me!" Fletcher yelled as he kicked backwards and tried to pray the hands off of him.

"You are not leaving this house! You are trapped here and you will be my son weather you like it or not!" Mrs. Quimby yelled as she threw him onto the

"Please mom stop this!" Fletcher pleaded as she kicked him in the side.

"Not until you learn that you are mine and no one else's!" Mrs. Quimby exclaimed with anger, she kicked him once more.

"I'm sorry!" Fletcher exclaimed instantly. "You can't own me! You have no right!" Fletcher exclaimed as he was slapped across the face.

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!" Mrs. Quimby yelled as she kicked him again.

After about ten minuets the abuse seemed to stop and his mother walked away from him. The moment she was gone Fletcher pulled his knees to his chest and curled into a little ball in a corner of the living room. Even though most boys never cried because they were scared too, Fletcher did, and he was sure as scared of his mother as ever and now he was trapped even in the place he once called home. Tears rolled down his face as he thought about Olive and Chyna, he knew they were probably looking for him, and he knew they were missing him just as much as he was missing them.

It then hit him, Fletcher Quimby was going to find a way to escape...

* * *

**A/N - Aw poor Fletcher! Well thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW if you want to find out what happens! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from A.N.T Farm it all belongs to Dan Signer. Also in this chapter were back to Olive and Chyna. So please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Chyna and Olive stood in front of Angus's house with Mr. Parks. Originally they were told to wait at the house but because Mr. Parks knew that they boy was going to deny everything and try and ge away he called his daughter and her best friend. Mr. Parks was going to do everything in his will to find their missing friend and bring him home safely. In fact he was going to make sure that everyone who was in this kidnapping process was going to pay because no one hurts his daughter, or friends, and get away with it. Mr. Parks was going to make sure they knew the same message as well.

Everyone waited on the front porch as they listened to Chyna's father's plans about getting Angus and questioning him. There was no doubt that if they used Olive in this plan that Angus would agree to tell since he was in love with her. Chyna was the one to ring the doorbell and they all stepped back when she did because they waited to see of Angus would open the door. However they were wrong, a young women about in her thirties opened up and smiled a nervous smile at everyone. She seemed nice because of her smile, and she seemed scared at the same time. No one blamed her.

"Hello officer, what can I do for you?" The women asked as Daryl smiled at her.

"Yes um, I'm looking for an Angus Chestnut." Mr. Parks said with a look. "He's in a lot of trouble for kidnapping." Mr. Parks explained with a frown.

"Kidnapping? What are you talking about!?" The women asked as Daryl sighed.

"We have evidence that Angus was part of the kidnapping of a young Fletcher Quimby, is Angus home mam?" Mr. Parks questioned with annoyance.

The women sighed and moved over and allowed them inside. Everyone waited and looked around the house in awe. In all honesty they were surprised by house nice Angus's house was since they knew him but that still didn't change the fact that they were all still mad at him. Soon there was a yell, a scream, and the women came back down the stairs with Angus who was trying to struggle out of her grip. Chyna and Olive laughed when they saw the scared look on Angus's face when he saw them all standing in the door way, it was a really funny look. They were ready to beat the crap out of him.

As soon as they entered the room Angus tried to run the other way and was pulled back instantly. However Angus did escape the grip after five minutes and charged for the other room that was next to them and Chyna and Olive ran after him as fast as they could. By the time they tackled Angus they were in the living room of the house and there was nowhere else to run for him. Olive was the one who slammed into his side and tackled him down in full anger; she slapped him across the face a couple of times. Chyna was holding him down when her father and the women came in.

"Tell us where Fletcher is!" Olive shouted as she slapped Angus once more.

"Never!" Angus exclaimed with a smirk. "You'll never find him!" Angus said as he was smacked again.

"Come on Angus why!?" Chyna asked as she held his arms tighter when he struggled.

"Because he stole my Olive! He knew I was in love with her and he stole her!" Angus exclaimed with annoyance.

"I never liked you!" Olive exclaimed with hurt, she was ready to cry. "I liked you as a friend and now you've ruined that!" Olive said as tears fell.

"Angus just tell us what you and Dona did with Fletcher!" Chyna said as Angus shook his head and laughed.

"You think I'd tell you!?" Angus questioned with a laugh. "This is my chance at revenge with him and I'm getting it!" Angus said with a laugh.

"Well then Angus Chestnut you are hear by underarest." Mr. Parks said as he walked over to everyone.

"What!?" Angus and the women exclaimed with shock.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will and can be used against you in trial." Mr. Parks said with a frown.

They lifted Angus up off the ground and Angus was handcuff. Instantly Angus once more began to try and escape and squirm his way out. But Chyna's dad was stronger and everyone knew it, even Angus knew it. Olive and Chyna stood on the front porch once more as they watched Angus be shoved into the back of the police car. They had told Mr. Parks that they would meet him at home and he drove off with Angus to the police station. As soon as they were gone Olive instantly began to burst into tears. She missed Fletcher and she wanted him back home and safe. Chyna hugged her and smiled.

Soon they were sitting on the porch of Angus's house trying to decided what to do. After about a half hour of silence they decided to walk to Chyna's house. Olive was going to stay the night and they were going to try and keep their minds off of Fletcher for the night. Chyna wanted to see Olive happy, and she wanted to help Olive as much as she could. When they arrived they opened the door and left it open since Mr. Parks was going to be home soon. Olive sat on the couch and Chyna got some drinks and some food for them, they began to eat and talk.

"What do we do now?" Olive asked as Chyna shrugged. "I mean he wouldn't even tell us where Fletcher was!" Olive exclaimed with a frown.

"I don't know Olive I really don't." Chyna said with a frown as she took a bit into her sandwich.

"I think I can help..." A voice said from the doorway of Chyna's house. They both turned and gasped in shock...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! Who do you think is at the door!? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Chapter 13

Trapped With Trouble - A A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Sorry for not updating for so long I'm having major writer's block with this story and I'm trying to get over it so I can keep writing this for you. But do not worry I am NOT giving up on this story yet! So as normal I own nothing from the show please ENJOY chapter thirteen! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Lexi!?" Chyna asked in complete shock once they turned and saw who was at the door. "What are you doing here?" Chyna asked again.

Indeed Lexi Reed was standing in Chyna's doorway with her arms folded. She was leaning against the left side of the door and one of her legs were crossing the other one. Olive seemed to be in complete shock as well and as they both stood there staring Lexi scoffed and began to walk towards them. Walking into Chyna's house Lexi walked over to the girls and stopped for a moment. Apparently she was thinking about something because she looked at Chyna, then at Olive, then at Chyna again, and then at Olive. Before either girls knew what was going on Lexi pulled them into a group hug.

Olive and Chyna were even more shocked and their eyes grew wide with fright. They looked at one another while Lexi was hugging them and when Lexi let go they looked at her once more. However they were dragged to the couch and Lexi sat in the middle of them. Instantly awkward silence came over them once more and Olive and Chyna still was really confused as to what Lexi was up too. It wasn't school, wasn't money, wasn't spotlight...so they were totally lost as too what was going on. The silence was killing both of them and Lexi must have read their minds because she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry guys." Lexi said as Olive and Chyna looked at her.

"Hu?" Olive asked with wonder as Lexi smiled a bit and laughed.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Fletcher." Lexi said once more as she frowned a bit. "I don't know what I'd do if my best friend was kidnapped."

"Thanks Lexi it means a lot coming from you...wait why do care!?" Olive stated as Chyna sent Lexi a confused look as well.

"Yeah; why do you care?" Chyna asked with wonder. "All you've done is bully him." Chyna said as Olive nodded in agreement.

"Look I'd never say this in school but I like you guys." Lexi said as Olive and Chyna's eyes widen.

"Really!?" Olive and Chyna asked at the same time; Lexi nodded.

"Yes I think you guys are really cool and really talented the only reason I'm mean to you guys is because I'm jealous I'm not like you." Lexi explained.

Both friends sat there shocked at what Lexi was saying. Never in a million years EVER! would they believe that Lexi Reed their arch enemy be jealous of them or actually like them! No matter an awkward silence came over them again and Lexi herself was sitting their wondering what Olive and Chyna were thinking of. Hopefully she didn't come on to strong or to fast...or something like that. However Chyna seemed to believe her because she smiled and pulled her into a hug, Olive surprisingly joined as well. Lexi smiled, she really did care about the ants, she just never wanted anyone to know.

"This is awesome! Now we can be friends instead of enemies!" Chyna exclaimed as Lexi sent her a look.

"Friends outside of school! I can't be seen with you ants in school I still have a reputation." Lexi said as Olive and Chyna nodded.

"True." Olive said as Chyna laughed. "So how do you think you can help?" Olive asked as Lexi smiled.

"Well remember Dona?" Lexi asked as Olive and Chyna nodded. "I think I know who she really is..." Lexi began.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter thirteen. Sorry it was short I'm having major writer's block with this story. Anyway thanks for your patients and thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! I will try to update again as soon as I possibly can! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. AN

**A/N**

**I am sad to say that this story is over. I just no longer have any inspiration for this one and frankly I really had no idea what I had planned for this story. But there will still be FOLIVE stories from me in the FUTURE! Maybe a few one-shots or something like that! Thanks so much for all of you who have be loyal from the start of Behind Fletcher! It means a lot to me that you all LOVE these stories! I hate leaving this one unfinished I really do. But what I think I need is a long break from this story just because I have nothing else in my head for this. Please understand and please do NOT get mad or upset with me I honestly tried to contuine I really did. I love each and everyone of my readers your all so loyal and AMAZING!**

**Feel free to check out my A.N.T Farm crossover that's in the works. It's crossed over with Good Luck Charlie and it's called Good Luck A.N.T Farm. Also check out my other A.N.T Farm stories as well and whatever else might be on my page! THANKS AGAIN FOR UNDERSTANDING! :)**

**Don't be haters be SMILERS! :)**

**DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
